legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 Finale/Transcript
(Amanda and Daniel are seen walking with Erin who's seen eating chocolate) Daniel: Hm, so far I think this visit's really calmed our spirits. Erin: I can tell. I think it's helped Adriana as well. Amanda: Oh definitely. Daniel: Thanks for letting us come over! Erin: No prob! You're all welcome any- (A knock is heard at the door) Erin: Oh! I got it! (Erin goes and answers the door to find Bwynraya and the Targhuls) Erin: Oh! Sup Bwyn? (Erin takes a bite of her chocolate) Bwynraya:...... Erin: Check it out, four years going and I've still got the body! Bwynraya:..... Erin: Uhh, something up? Bwynraya: Erin. I need to inspect your home. Erin: Huh? Why? Bwynraya: Ooooh I don't know. *Looks at her chocolate bar* Just a feeling. Erin: Uhhh.... Daniel: ?? Erin: Well uhh, come in I guess? (Bwynraya nods and enters with the Targhuls) Erin: *Whispers* Raynell what's up? Raynell: *Whisper* She said she's gonna check and see if we're eating right. Erin: ! *Whisper* What!? Raynell: *Whisper* Yeah. Erin: *Whisper* Oh crap.... (Amanda and Daniel walk up next to Bwynraya) Daniel: Oh hey, you're Bwynraya aren't you? Bwynraya: Yes. Who are you. Daniel: I'm Daniel. Daniel Hendricks. Bwynraya: Oh. You must be Blake's son then. Daniel: Yeah that's right. Erin: *Whisper* Zulu quick! Go invisible and get as much chocolate as you can and hide it! Zulu: *Whisper* That was my plan! (Zulu turns invisible and runs off to the kitchen) Bwynraya: And who's this young lady? Amanda: Amanda Nierens! Bwynraya: Hm, you seem physically active. Amanda: Yes ma'am! I train my body everyday! Working toward surpassing my limits and becoming the strongest! Bwynraya: *Smiles* My that's quite a goal. Daniel: And believe me when I say she's on her way to that goal. Amanda: Yep! Bwynraya: Well tell me, do you eat healthy? Amanda: Ehh, most of the time. Bwynraya: You don't eat junk everyday do you? Amanda: I have a candy bar every now and then but not EVERY day. Bwynraya: THAT I am happy to hear. Cait: Hey mom are these new members to the Defenders? Bwynraya: I- Daniel: Oh no, we're a totally different team. Amanda: We're just visiting. Bwynraya: What's the team for? Daniel: We- Amanda: Daniel and Adam are being hunted by Salem. Bwynraya: Huh? Hunted by Salem??? (As Bwynraya talks, Zulu is seen carrying some bags to another room) Erin: *Thinking* Come on ZUlu... You can do this.... (Zulu keeps walking) Zulu: *Thinking* I got this, I got this. (A small patch of slime from Slimer is seen on the ground before Zulu steps on it and slips) Zulu: AHH!!! Erin: !!!! (Zulu lands on his back and becomes visible) Bwynraya: ??? Daniel:....I'll tell you about it later Bwyn. (Zulu gets up and looks around at the spilled bags) Zulu: Shit... (Bwynraya walks over and sees the bags. She then puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head) Bwynraya: Well well... Erin: *Runs over* BWYNRAYA WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! Bwynraya: *Looks at Erin* I'm listening. Erin: Y-You see uh.. T-This chocolate isn't ours! Its uh... F-For uh... The Infants! Bwynraya: Really? Erin: Y-Yeah! I swear we've been following your life style! Look! *Shows her abs* See? Hell I think I might have a 6 pack or at least almost one! Bwynraya:..... Zulu: We swear, there's no sweets being consumed as we speak, I promise! (Spot then walks out of his room eating cookies) Spot: Hey Ray-Ray! You want a chocolate chip-.......... (Everyone looks at Spot) Spot: Did uh... Something happen? Erin: Um... Th-That's Ruby's doing! Not ours! Bwynraya:... Spot: Wait what's- (The heroes then notice Mitchell at a door wanting to get in) Cait: Mitchell? what are you doing? Mitchell: I smell something good in here! Cait: Something good? Bwynraya: Hold on. (Bwynraya goes to the door and picks up Mitchell) Mitchell: Who's room is this? Everyone:.... Bwynraya: Erin. Who's room is this? Erin:....M-Mine? (Bwynraya opens the door and goes inside) Bwynraya: *Voice* Erin. Come here please. Erin:..... (Erin enters the room where she finds a few boxes of chocolate next to her dresser) Bwynraya: What. Is that? Erin:..... Bwynraya: Erin? Erin: C-Chocolate? Bwynraya: And.... Why do you have this much chocolate. In your room? ERin:..... Would it help if I said some of it was Jack's? Bwynraya: No. Erin: Didn't think so... Bwynraya: Erin, how do you expect to keep your figure if you keep this up? Erin: Hey, I still work out from time to time! Bwynraya: And how much chocolate do you eat during the times you AREN"T working out? Erin: Hey I showed you my abs! Look at this! I told its become a six pack! At least I think it is. Or my 4 pack is more noticeable. Bwynraya: It's more noticeable. Erin: Oh. Bwynraya: But answer the question, how much do you eat? Erin: U-Umm.... Bwynraya: Erin.... Erin:.....M-Me and Rosie usually go through two boxes in a day... (Bwynraya says nothing. She instead walks out of the room) Bwynraya: Ryan. Could you and the others go get Alex and the others for me. They should be in the mansion or by the beach. Ryan: You got it mom! (The 4 leave) Daniel: Huh? Amanda: What's going on? Zulu: Bad... Bad things.... (The two look with confused expressions. The scene then cuts to the Defenders outside with Bwynraya and her Targhuls standing in front of them) Bwynraya:..... Alex: Ummm..... Miles: Something up? Bwynraya: Defenders. You know part of the reason I finally retired? Charlie: Why? Bwynraya: Cause I believe you all could handle all threats and trusted you all to handle it. But... I'm VERY disappointed today. Ruby: Huh?? Alex: What do you mean? Jordan: We've handled pretty much everything! Except for Salem of course... Bwynraya: Well, your habits say otherwise. Alex: Oh boy... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales